


Dream - Kidnapped

by Konekochan07



Series: My Vivid Dreams [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: Another odd dream: being kidnapped from a work bus...





	Dream - Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a weird dream and this is the only bits I can remember, but it's still interesting.

I came out of a tunnel on a cheap children’s bike. There were some construction workers ahead of me, and the bus just ahead of that. I didn’t hear the one construction worker talk to be as I was passing him.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said, how’s it going?”

“Could be better…” I left the bike and kept heading toward the building and the bus. When I reached the bus, I could tell it was empty, so I continued toward the building, which looked to be a rather nice house.

I was being followed, but didn’t know it at the time.

Inside the house were the others that were on the bus with me. I’m not sure why they wanted us, but they cared about that more than the bus or anything else. “Anyone find out why we’re here?”

“I’d ask him.” Rob pointed behind me, indicating the person that I hadn’t realized was following me.

He was tall and thin, but that’s about all I could tell. He was not only wearing a cloak, but a white mask. He had a ring that covered his entire right index finger with a razor sharp point past his fingernail. I simply huffed a little. “Why are we here?”

“You are necessary.” He came closer, which made me back into the wall. He pinned me there, his right hand scratching into the paint. Once he realized I was thoroughly unimpressed, he backed away and turned to leave.

“I don’t like this guy, he’s scratching the paint…”

He moved so fast I didn’t notice until I was against the wall with his hand around my throat. All he did was growl at me, but I couldn’t figure out why he was so upset with that comment. His one “talon” was digging into my neck, but just barely enough to draw blood. He let go once he noticed that.

I coughed and sputtered, but motioned that none of the others come to my aid. Out of everyone that was on the bus, I was the only one in any sort of leadership position. Their safety was on me. “Why are we ‘necessary’?”

“ _You_ are necessary.”

“Are you saying the others can go?” Some looked upset with this, but if I could save them by staying behind, then so be it. He simply nodded his head once. “Then will you let them go?”

He looked smug for a moment. “Perhaps, but you stay.”

“That was the point of the question,” I huffed. “I’ll stay, and cooperate, as long as they can leave.”

“But Ma’am…”

“Don’t. Just go.” A lackey appeared and started to lead the others out, leaving me alone with him…


End file.
